Terrified
by kerrynbondz
Summary: She was 9 when she was taken away from her home, taken by one Bobby Singer. Why? Spoilers. Now she is 23 and making her way through life as Danielle Singer, the technical genius trained to withstand ancient evils, dealing with one middle-aged hunter and two boys filled with terror. Rewrite of the series starting from Ssn 2 onwards.
1. Welcome Back

A/N Hey guys, this is my first SPN fanfic that I've been working on for quite a while, well, in my head anyway. So, I'm gonna try to update on a weekly basis, but being a Uni student, I don't know how long that's gonna last. A/N

She rushed to the window as she heard the much anticipated sound of the Impala's tires crunching the gravel as it was pulled into the lot of dismantled and dismembered cars. With all the calmness she could muster, she walked into the study, looked at the man behind the desk and said, "Bobby, they're here."

"I know, Sugar Bean. I may be old, but I ain't deaf yet." Bobby looked up from his massive book on reapers, giving her a look that she was very accustomed to. She just rolled her eyes and headed back into the hallway just in time to hear the three solid knocks rapped at the door.

"Sam, Dean, hey," she said as she was gathered into hugs by each of the brothers in turn.

"Hey, Dani, how are you doing," Sam asked her. Dani looked back at Dean, who just kept staring at the floor.

"Hey, Sam, you know me. How are you two? Dean?" She turned back to the other brother.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm great. Sam, you wanna help me get the stuff? Danielle, will you go tell Bobby we're here?" He pushed past Sam with what baggage he had at the moment straight up the stairs, and into the room that had been his since his first visit there.

Heaving a sigh, Dani replied, "Yeah, sure, Dean, I'll tell him." She then turned back to Sam, "You need any help with those bags?"

He looked at her with his classic "Sammy" smirk, "Bobby all ready knows we're here?" She nodded, and he opened the door and gestured for her to go first. Walking to the car, Sam was the first to talk, "So how's Bobby doing? I know Dad was closer to him than practically anyone else in this line of work."

"Cut the crap, Sammy," the large man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "Forget about Bobby and me for a minute. How are you doing? And don't feed me that bull shit about how death is a part of life and you knew it was just a matter of time before he died."

"Wow, Dani, when you cut to the chase, you really don't leave any loose edges," his smirk was greeted by what the boys called Dani's "mom" look, and the smirk fell instantly. "Okay then. Granted, I'm not happy that Dad's dead, but I'm handling. It's more than I can say Dean's doing. I couldn't tell you the last time we had a conversation that consisted of more than a dozen words."

"Well wasn't he closer to John than you were? Not that something like that should affect you that much but still... I'm just saying I remember you coming here a lot more often than Dean ever did."

"No, you're right; he was closer to Dad than I was. And we both know that was because I was more like Dad, so we butted heads more. But that's not how it seems to me. I just feel like he's hiding something from me, or like he just shut all of his emotions in a little box, never to let them out again."

"But all you two have left is each other, why would he keep anything from you. That just seems like it could drive you apart, and I know Dean well enough to know he doesn't want to do that," she rubbed his arm and smiled soothingly as they made their way to the Impala, where the bags were laying on the ground on the driver's side. Dani reached in for a couple of the bags, but Sam took them from her and heaved them onto his own shoulders. "Sam, I came out here to help you with the bags."

"Really?" Sam said, "I thought you came out here so you could go all psychotherapist on my ass." Dani just smiled and held out her hand, wiggling her fingers until he handed her some of the luggage.

From the house, Bobby sticks his head out from the window shouting, "Hey, Sugar Bean! Weren't you making some dinner for the boys?"

"Ahh shit! The casserole!" Dani muttered profanities as she turned to Sam, who held out his hands to take the bags from her. She threw them into his arms and sprinted back towards the house, "Thank you, Sam!"

"Oh, Dani, we've missed you," Sam chuckled as he juggled the luggage as he made his way back to the house.

A/N So how was it? Don't be shy. Feel free to review, I promise I won't rip your head off. I think I'm going to update every Thursday, at least for as long as my backlogs allow. THANKS! A/N


	2. Food Glorious Food

A/N Yay! Season Eight has begun, and not a bad beginning I might add. I have definitely been dreaming about this for a couple months. :-D Anyway, as I promised, the next chapter. Enjoy! A/N

"Dani, my God, have I missed your cooking," Dean said with a mouth full of tuna casserole. Dani laughed at the man as he shoveled in enough pasta to fill up Andre the Giant.

"Gosh, Dean, anyone else might think you've never been fed before," the older man chuckled as he stabbed at his own plate full of food.

"Seriously, Bobby, you live with her for Pete's sake. I don't see how you aren't the size of a sumo wrestler!"

"Dean, have you forgotten that I do my best to make sure I get only the healthiest ingredients for nearly everything I prepare and consume?" Despite her best efforts, Dani never could convince Dean that healthier was tastier too. Thankfully she had forced Bobby to eat better, although he didn't know for the first three months.

Apparently both she and Bobby were thinking the same thinking the same thing, because he then says what she had been wanting to all through dinner, "Maybe it's all that garbage diner food you've been living off of for months. Nothing is like a home cooked meal to make you realize what you're missing."

Sam let out a laugh along with Dani and helped her clear the table. "Wait! I'm not done yet!" Dean said as Dani tried to remove his plate from where it sat.

Dani just shook her head and said, "Dean, you've eaten all the food I've made today. Besides, I thought you wanted some pie." From the second the young woman said pie, Dean's face shot from the empty plate on the table to the windowsill where the pie sat.

"Triple berry pie with sweet cream infused crust?" all three of them could see the man's mouth water in anticipation.

Removing the pie from the windowsill, she turned to Dean, and in her best mom voice said, "Yes, Dean, your favorite. I made it just for you." She patted his head and then turned to the other two men in the room, "Sam would you like some pie? I think there's some apple in the pantry?"

"What about me?" Bobby asked as if he were seriously offended, "what if I want some pie?"

"You know where it is you old codger, you're the one who made the pie rack in the first place."

"Would it have killed you to ask?" Bobby sulked down to the basement to fiddle away his momentary sorrows.

"Deal with that a lot?" questioned Sam, with Dean's face still buried in his specially made pie, Sam and Dani made their way to the pantry to retrieve some desserts for themselves.

"He's just jealous 'cause he thinks I baby you two too much. You know with all the food, and the laundry, and the whole surrogate mom act," she explained walking back into the kitchen and dolloping whipped cream on both their pieces of pie. Dani then looks down to see a spotless pie pan and a man who has eaten more in one hour than a football team can in a week smiling up at her, wiping his face with a napkin.

"That was great, Dani," hugging her and then proceeding to the fridge and grabbing a beer before selecting a book from the shelf to do some research. Dani looked up at Sam with worry in her eyes, and the look in his eyes mirrored hers.

"Yeah, Dani thanks," Sam said as he kissed her cheek and joined his brother at the mahogany desk. Dani then makes her way upstairs, pausing one last time to take another look at the men that she grew up with, and how broken and sad they both look underneath their masks of content.

A/N So next week is my fall break, so I should be compiling more chapters so you won't have to wait after my stores have been depleted. Favorite, Follow, and Comment! A/N


	3. Everybody Loves A Clown: Cars and Caring

A/N Prior to this author's note, the word count was 666, so that must be a good omen, at least for this fandom. Last night's episode just reinforced my love/hate for Crowley. He is one sneaky SOB. A/N

Sam makes his way out onto the lot where he sees Dean, who has been repairing the Impala from the ground up after the accident. "How's the car coming along?"

"Slow," says the pair of legs protruding out from under the frame of a car.

Sam makes his way closer to the car, "Yeah? Need any help?"

The sound of a tailpipe hitting the ground comes from underneath, "What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?" Sam said thinking about what he had been talking with Dani about lately. Sliding out from under the car, Dean then stands and brushes himself off, looking at Sam.

"Stop it, Sam"

"Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything; stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise." For some reason, Dean didn't like the way Sam was looking at him.

"All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once. Dani doesn't think you're okay either, just for the record."

"You know what? You and Dani are right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. May we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

His attitude was really starting to piss Sam off, "Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

Dean wads up the oil rag in his hands and throws it across the lot. "What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything? Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car, and then you go inside stuff your face with food!"

Dean sighs as he makes his way over to the oil rag to pick it up, "Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

He then tosses the rag back into the frame of his car, "Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it – oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know what I can do? I can work on the car, and eat that fine girl's equally fine pie." Dean returns back to work, just to prove his point.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" Sam pulls out one of John's old cell phones, pressing buttons to get where he wants. "It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this," he says handing the phone to Dean, who seems not to want it.

A woman's voice comes over the phone through the voice message, "John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me." Dean then closes the phone, handing it back to Sam.

Sam takes the phone back and says, "That message is four months old."

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

A questioning look appears on Dean's face, "Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No, But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

The thought of driving out of Sioux Falls made Dean excited, and then he remembered how his baby was torn to shreds and wouldn't be in working order for at least another month. "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars. Ooh, maybe we can take Dani's car!"

"It's a Mustang. You hate Fords." He didn't mention the fact that Dani would never let them take her Percy without her with them.

"So, it's probably %100 better than anything else Bobby would loan us."


	4. Everybody Loves A Clown: House Arrest

A/N: Hey guise! Sorry for not posting on Thursday like I said I would. My computer freaked out on me so I had to take it to a repair shop, and this week has just been soo busy. Anyway, Enjoy. A/N

"Oh, Hell no!"

"I hate to say I told you so," Sam was enjoying this particular little spat between the 6'1" 27 year old and the 5'3" 23 year old. Actually watching the two of them fight like a married couple was one of Sam's favorite pastimes.

"Shut up, Sammy. Danielle, please. It'll only be for like four days, a week tops." Sam had to give the man props though, seeing as this was basically a one sided conversation, he was reduced to begging.

"After what I've seen you put that poor Impala through, I shouldn't even be letting you touch my tools. I built that car from the ground up, didn't even have a base frame to work with. I have had that car since I was fourteen and I'll be damned if I let him go anywhere without me."

Suddenly, there was a look in Dean's eye; one Sam had seen enough to know that what followed didn't always end well. Sam had to stop him. "Dean, can I talk to you for a minute, outside."

After dragging him around the corner Sam said, "Please tell me you are not thinking of asking her to come with us. Bobby would kill us and then bring us back and kill us again."

"What am I killing you boys twice for?" One thing was for sure, Sam and Dean definitely did not like the way Bobby was looking at them. Dani then steps around the corner twirling her keychain around her finger.

"Oh, nothing Bobby," the smirk on her face was one of pure delight. "The boys just wanted to take Percy on a little road trip without me."

Bobby just stood there, his grimace turning into a scowl. "No. No, no, no," he pointed to each of them in turn.

Dani's smirk slides off her face, "Bobby! Why can't I go with them? You've been training me since I've been here!"

"No, ma'am, I have been teaching you to defend yourself, not go running up to the enemy. I will say this once; you are NOT going with them."

"But-"

"No buts missy, now give me your keys." Reluctantly Dani handed over her keys and trudged her way down the hall to her room.

"Bobby," Sam interjects, "We weren't going on a job, we were just following a lead on one of Dad's old contacts."

"I don't care Sam. It's not that I don't trust you boys, it's that I think all three of you will get killed if the two of you are more worried about protecting Dani than killing the thing you're chasing."

Dean then steps into Bobby's line of sight, "Yeah, we get it Bobby. You don't want Dani hurt, and neither do we. But thanks for loaning us her car." He then reaches for the keys in Bobby's hand, but Bobby jerks them out of reach.

"Oh, no, boy. She worked too hard on that car; I'd kill you if you got a scratch on it," he the turns to the peg board on the wall and grabs a set of keys and tosses them to Dean. "You two can take the van. She's the best I got out there." The look on Dean's face goes from excited to sour.

By the time they make it to the van, Dean's expression has turned to one of absolute disgust. "I hate Bobby." Sam just shakes his head and smiles at his brother's revulsion.

A/N: You know the drill... A/N


	5. Everybody Loves A Clown: You Met Jo

A/N: So yeah... Can I tell you that getting on tumblr on Wednesday nights before watching the episode is probably the worst thing I could've done? I totally should have put a spoiler block on but stupid me follows half the SPN blogs on tumblr. Just wanted y'all to know that. kay. A/N

After waiting in pure suspense and with a bad case of cabin fever, the sound of tires rolling in gives Dani the feeling of pure joy. She notices that the car they have returned in is not the van that Bobby lent them, but she was glad to see them back and unharmed all the same. "Sam! Dean! You're back! And it looks like it was a good thing I didn't lend you Percy. I can't wait to see the look on Bobby's face when he sees you brought back a different car."

Both brothers share a laugh as they surround Dani with a long awaited hug. Just at that moment, Bobby joins the trio on the porch. "What's this I'm hearin' about you two bringing back the wrong car?'

Sam smiles as he releases Dani, "Don't worry Bobby, we had some time to kill and Ellen had a case open we decided to check out." The look on Bobby's face wasn't one of approval.

"Yeah," Dean says, dropping the bags, "a case filled with clowns. You should have seen the look on Sammy's face when we had to go undercover in a circus."

"Yeah, I bet that was a laugh. It still don't explain why you showed back up with a different car."

Dean's smirk turned to a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, about that... We had to save this couple from the creepy Rakshasa clown and they kinda thought we were trying to kidnap their daughter." Sam couldn't decipher Bobby's facial expression; he couldn't tell if he was mad, or trying to hide a laugh. "So we had to ditch the van and the plates too."

"You idjits are gonna be the death of me," Bobby muttered as he made his way back inside the house.

Dani turned back to the boys, "Thank God you two are back, Bobby had me on house arrest. He was under the impression I would try to follow you."

Sam turned to her as the three of them went through the screen door into the kitchen. "Well wouldn't you have tried to follow us?"

"Yes, but not after you being gone for four hours with Dean's driving, even in that ghastly van." The trio laughed as Dani pulled some lasagna out of the fridge to reheat. "Still the old man kept my keys hostage. I haven't been to the store since you left and we're out of pie." Dean's face held terror as he learned that his main provision was not in the house.

Dani was working on one of Dean's specialty pies when she took a glimpse outside to see the two brothers talking, she doesn't know what, but the look on Dean's face makes her think it's not something good. Sam then makes his way back to the house, coming through the front door, "Hey Dani, when's dinner?"

"Give me about an hour and a half Sam, by then I should have enough made for all four of us." He then heads down the hall to his room. Dani takes another look out the window, and sees something that she finds simply horrible.

In one hand she carries a plate with a slice of his favorite pie covered in whipped cream, and in the other, she carries a fork and two cold beers. "Hey. You're not gonna hit me with the crowbar if I ask how you are, are you?"

His mouth twitches just enough to let her know it's safe to sit down. "Nah, I ain't gonna hit you. Can't you see the car? I think all of that emotion has been transferred to the trunk." He chuckles, but his mask has been broken and Dani can see the hurt the man has been hiding for a while now.

"I brought you some pie, and beer." She smiles. Dani can't remember the last time, if ever, she had seen Dean broken like this.

"Thanks. How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I've grown up with you? Seriously, though, how are you?" The frown lines in her forehead crease in further as she awaits an answer that may or may not be true.

"Honestly?" he forks in the last bite of pie and washes it down with a swig of his beer, "I'm crap. I'm angry, I'm tired, and I just feel like the universe wants to ruin my life forever. I mean, my mom gets killed by a demon when I'm a kid, and I get carted around with my kid brother for 20 years hunting for the damn thing. Now my dad's dead and Sam and I are pretty sure he sold his soul to keep me alive. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Although he is forcing them back, Dani can see the tears brimming in his eyes. "And to top it off, I think I'm falling for a girl that I could really get into trouble with."

"So you met Jo?" Dani knows there's not a hunter alive who hasn't fallen for one or both of the Harvelles.

"Yeah- Wait what?" Dean suddenly looked over at Dani.

"I get it, I've met Jo, she's a nice girl. Bobby shoved me off on Ellen a couple of times when he couldn't get away from a job. I'm glad you like her, although, I don't know if she'd return the compliment."

"What-no-Dani, I was talking about you." Dean looked at her to gauge her reaction.

"You're kidding right?" She looked over at him and he shook his head. Her smile turned to confusion, "Why? Why me? You could have any girl in the US. Hell, you've probably had a few of them. I mean, you watched me grow up; you've seen me at my worst."

"That's exactly why Dani. Damn it, I can smooth talk girls all day, but the second I start talking to you, my brain just scrambles like it wants me to look like a fool. That's why I like you Dani, because you have been yourself with me from day one-"

"Because there was no one else to be! I was nine! I still thought guys had cooties for Christ sake!" A smile crept across his face as he saw the terror creep across hers.

"I know, Dani, but even when you did forget about the cooties, you didn't even try to be with me... Or Sammy. You just went on with your life and dated other people."

"I thought of you two as my cousins!" Dani was almost to the point of dropping everything and running and hiding in her room like she did when she was a teenager.

"'Thought'! As in you don't anymore, because you've been out and seen the world outside of hunting and had an actual life, just like Sam did." That was her breaking point, she turned to run back to the house, fear upon her face. At that point Dean grabbed her wrist, pulled her back towards him, and lifted her face to his. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way about me."

Her face dropped and she tried to pull away again, but his grip was too tight, although not tight enough to hurt her. She turned back towards him, her face turned to his, looked him in the eyes and said, "I do." The smile on his face got wider as the weight of the question's answer was lifted from his heart. "I guess I always have, and I just put it down as worry. Probably why it was so easy when you left, I just found a guy and got him to swoon over me." Though neither of them noticed, they hadn't separated an inch; instead they were slowly getting closer. "Now it seems I was just trying to replacing you." Dean answers Dani's confession with a smile, and the two's lips meet. The embrace began to intensify, both pairs of hands scrambling across bodies, when all of the sudden, Dani breaks away. "No."

A/N: Haha I just can't resist a good cliffhanger. For those of you who haven't noticed, Yes I did change the age that Dani went to Bobby's. That was basically because I have a couple of sorta-prequel one-shot type things rolling around in my head and the age change made it fit better. Don't worry, it doesn't change any of the story. And if you were wondering how old she is now you'll have to wait till next week. ;-D Review Follow Favorite! A/N


	6. He Doesn't Think Before He Talks

**_A/N: Hey guise sorry about the late update again, Halloween was this week and my school has homecoming this week, so my life's been kinda crazy. A/N_**

**_Previously on Supernatural: _**_-the two's lips meet. The embrace began to intensify, both pairs of hands scrambling across bodies, when all of the sudden, Dani breaks away. "No."_

Dani backs away as Dean looks questioningly at her, "Dani-"

"No, Dean," a look between sadness and rage covers her face, "just... No." Dani turns a full 180 degrees, taking off in a full sprint towards the house, not stopping until she reaches her room, launching herself onto her bed. She then throws her pillow on top of her head to stifle the sounds reaching her ears.

Seeing that she wasn't coming back, Dean makes his way back up to the house. Upon hearing the door slamming open, and another close, Sam makes his way down the hall, to the screen door, just in time to seen Dean walk in. Dean scans through what he can see to look for Dani, his attention returning again back to Sam. "Dude, did you see her?"

He chortles, "See who? Dani?"

Dean then glares at his brother, "No, Sam, one of the other chicks that lives here." He really wasn't in the mood for this right now; he was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Yeah, Dean, I saw her," he laughed through the words as he leaned against the staircase. "What happened anyway? I was just sittin' in my room, waiting for Dani to finish dinner when the front door slams open. Then I hear Dani's door slam closed." Before Sam could say anything else, Dean pushes past him in the direction of Dani's room. Sam then jumps in his way, blocking Dean from reaching where Dani was hiding.

Anger swept across Dean's face as he tried to get around his larger brother. "What the hell are you doing? I gotta go talk to her." Sam just continued to prevent him from getting by.

"Okay dude, why are you even going after her, did she insult pie or something?"

"No. Sam, it's not really any of your business."

Sam stopped him as he once again tried to push past. "Dean, no offense, but the only kind of women you know how to talk to are the ones that go home with you after a couple margaritas. I, on the other hand, know how deal with girls outside of alcohol. So just take my advice for once in your life: leave her alone. Girls like Danielle don't just run away for no reason; you probably just said something you didn't mean to. Why don't we just give her a couple hours to cool off; maybe we can go get dinner for a change." Dean craned his neck to look at Dani's door; focusing back on Sam, he nodded. The look on Dean's face worried him; he had never seen that expression before. It was like he was scared she would stay mad at him; as far as Sam knew, Dean had never cared what Dani had thought about anything, let alone him. "Okay, then. You go get the car and I'll be out in a sec; I gotta go get my jacket."

As soon as Dean walked out the door Sam went down to Dani's room and knocked on the door, "Dani? Can you hear me? Don't worry about dinner, Dean and I are going to get something for us all. Don't be mad at Dean, okay? You know as well as I do that he's and idiot and doesn't think before he talks. Whatever he did, I'm apologizing for him." Sighing, Sam accepts defeat, "We'll be back in a bit."

Dani had stayed secluded, listening, in case Sam had come into her room; from inside her she-cave, her desk chair rolls out into her main room, her earbuds hanging off the desk, connected to her laptop, which remained in the other room. She smiled as she stood up and pushed her chair back into its proper place, and headed out the door and towards the basement. She had to force herself to not look up the stairs to Dean's room when she passed before going down the staircase to the basement. She walked slowly down the steps and went to stand behind Bobby, who was concentrating on a translation he had been working on for the past couple of days.

"What happened?" he questioned without looking up from his textbook, "I heard a door slam and the boys talking, so I think it's safe to assume one of them, more likely Dean, did something that upset you." He looked up and over his glasses to see if his assumption was correct, seeing that she was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk upon her face. "And I will gather from the look you're giving me right now you really don't want to talk about it."

"After fourteen years the man finally understands the body language of a girl! Somebody give the man a medal!" He just shook his head and turned back to his book.

"So you came down here why?"

Dani just rolled her eyes, "I came down here to tell you I'm going out and I'm not quite sure when I'll be back. Just tell the boys not to worry," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way upstairs; before she was out of sight, she turned back towards Bobby and said with a smile, "And tell them if they come after me, I'll kick both their asses."

Without skipping a beat, Bobby said, "All right, Sugar Bean."

A/N: Just FYI, No I did not name Danielle after Jensen's wife. Although I do love Danneel Ackles and do not understand all the hate towards the SPN wives, I named Dani before I even realized they were married. It just rolls off the tongue better don't you think? "Dani and Dean" You know the drill. A/N


	7. BL: She's Older Than You Ain't She?

A/N: Guise... Do you know where I was last night? *whispers* The Breaking Dawn part 2 midnight release*whispers* HEHEHHEEEHEHe. Don't hate on me. Anyways, here it is.. A/N

Bobby was re-shelving a volume of books when the Dean and Sam barreled through the screen door with armfuls of food stuffs. "Hey, Bobby we're back."

"Like I didn't hear you two's bickering all the way up from the lot here." Dean sauntered past and dropped the bags on the table, and started to dole out the bags according to who got what to eat.

"Hey, Sammy, you wanna go get Dani, or should I?"

"Well whichever one it is you better pack for the long road," Bobby said ever so nonchalantly. Both Sam and Dean's heads whipped back and forth between each other's and Bobby's.

"What? Where is she?"

"I honestly don't know," they both look mortified. "She told me she was going out and didn't know when she would be back."

"You let her go out to wherever the hell she wants to go _alone_?!" Sam dropped the bags and went to grab the keys when Bobby stepped in front of him.

"She's older than you ain't she?" Dean's seriousness faulted as he sniggered at this small fact. Sam shot him the dirtiest look he could come up with. "She said to tell you that you shouldn't worry, and that if you go after her she'll kick both your asses. Besides, did you forget that she is just as well trained as both of you? She'll be fine." The grim look returned to Dean's face, and all of the sudden he bolted out to the lot. Sam shot an apologetic and questioning look at Bobby before following after him. Dean was sitting in the Impala's driver seat when Sam got to him.

"Dude, why don't you come back inside and eat, and then you can come out here and brood all you want." Dean just shook his head, not even attempting to look at Sam. "Okay, dude, I'm just saying Dani wouldn't want you to not eat just because she went on an impromptu mini-vacay."

Sam turned his back to Dean, heading towards the house, "You don't get it do you?" Sam turned back around.

"I don't get what?"

"If she gets hurt or... or... or killed; it'll be my fault because she left because of what I did."

"Yeah, you still haven't told me what exactly that was."

Dean's head shot up, "That's because it's none of your business."

"You don't want to tell me what happened between you two, fine, but don't torture yourself because of something that probably won't happen. You know as well as I do that Bobby trained her just as well as dad trained us. And you also know that there is little to no chance that she would even run into something that needed use of that training. So, just come back inside, and you can yell at her when she gets back." Defeated by logic, Dean followed his brother back to the house, consumed a considerable amount of alcohol, and sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the door until they gave out on him.


	8. Bloodlust: I'll Make A Man Out Of You

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so so sooooo sorry for making you wait. I just found out that I was getting a new roommate and I spent all day making sure the room was fit for another person, and I went home on Friday. So I'm thinking of changing the update date to Friday night, that way if I do get around to posting on Thursday it'll be like a little treat. Anyway, here's the next chapter. A/N

It didn't seem to matter what was going on, whenever Dani was sick, or was fed up with the boys, or anything in general, driving around with the top down just made everything go away.

Anyone who knew her for any amount of time would think that planting her in front of a computer with noise-cancelling headphones would be the way Dani would get away from the world. And that was the general consensus. It was expected; Dani had the best technology money could buy, and earned money, not hustled. Her computer was the next-gen Alienware that wasn't set to be released for another eighteen months; her phone was of the same sort, straight from Samsung, all carrier accessible, years ahead of its time; both of which were stripped down and debugged from all types of tracking, even the kind that Bobby and the boys could use. If Bobby had only taught her one thing, it was that big brother is always watching.

Bobby was the only one in her life who truly knew all about her, and what she did when she disappeared for hours at a time. Not even Dean and Sam, the people she grew up with, knew what she was really like. Her favorite thing in the world to do was not hacking into some government agency to alter files, or playing World of Warcraft, teaching the game's own designers hacks that they themselves never knew of. No, Dani's favorite thing to do was to drive out into the middle of nowhere with the top down and blasting Disney songs as loud as the speakers would go. Sure, Bobby, Dean, and Sam would say that Dani was partial to mullet rock, and she was, but not even Bobby knew that she would hack her way into the Disney vault just to watch the classics, and to get her very own sneak peak of what was in development.

So as the voices of Ariel, Shang, and Belle rang out through her speakers, she would drive until she felt like stopping. When she did, she would take a page out of Dean's book and park in a field hundreds of miles away from civilization, and stare up at the stars. Sometimes she would count them, but most of the time, she would talk to them; she wasn't praying, it was just that the stars were the best friends she had ever known. And when she had talked herself hoarse, or her eyes decided they didn't want to stay open anymore, she would roll the canvas top back up, and fall asleep to the sounds of the peaceful wildlife around her. This particular trip, however, she stayed silent, just looking at the stars, willing her thoughts into the universe.

Dani had been gone for a week when Sam got the call about Red Lodge, and Dean was still moping on the sofa when Sam came up to him. "Dude, come on. If Bobby says she's okay, then she'll be okay; he knows her better than either of us do, so why don't we just give them both this one?"

"I know dude, but she's still family; wouldn't you say this is natural, me wanting to know my family's safe?" Sam answered his question with raised eyebrows and a shake of the head.

"Dean, knowing your family's safe and overreacting to something that would never happen are two completely different things." Both boys' heads turn when they hear the creak of the stairs indicating that Bobby is rising from his lair. They both notice he was on his cell phone, the one that only they, Rufus, and Dani know the number to.

"Okay, see you then; be safe. I love you too, bye." He snaps the phone shut as he reaches the landing, turning towards Dean and Sam.

Dean's face was way too eager as he stood up, "Please tell me that was Dani, because if it wasn't you need to tell us something."

"Yes, it was Dani, you idgit, she was calling to tell me she'd be home in a few hours. She also asked if either of you two morons had the bright idea to go after her so she could pick you up on her way back to town."

"See, dude, she's fine and on her way home; there's nothing for you to worry about."

Along with him being upright, Dean's whole demeanor changed; the color had come back to his face, and a smile was plastered on as well. "That's awesome, you tell her we've been waiting for her and suffering from takeout?"

"Woah, not so fast skipper," Sam interrupted, "You know that call I just got about a half an hour ago? That was Ellen saying there's a job in Red Lodge, and she thinks we should go handle it."

The smile on Dean's face turned to worry as he turned to Bobby, "You're sure she'll be back in a few hours?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure, she's more punctual than anyone else in this business. Tell you what, I'll have her call ya when she gets back so you don't get to worked up about it. Deal?"

"Deal." The smile had returned to Dean's face as he shot out the door towards his newly rebuilt Impala. Sam just shrugged as he grabbed the bags of clothing and equipment and followed his brother, giving a nod to Bobby when he passed through the threshold.

A/N: Okay, so things may be coming to a slowdown seeing as I am stuck on the latter part of Bloodlust and I can't get past it. I know once I get past it I'll breeze right through the next few episodes, I just can't pull myself through it. Personally, I think it is because my deep hatred for Gordon and my brain is just refusing to let him leave this episode alive. Anyway, if you think you can help PM me and I'll let you take a look at what I have and maybe you could help. As always, review, favorite, and follow. Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
